Snow Queen
by Meimirigu
Summary: Kaito is a man who enjoys climbing mountains. When he climbs a small snowy mountain, he needs somewhere to stay, but when he tries to take shelter in a strange cave, a girl with teal pigtails abruptly stops him. She calls herself the Snow Queen.
1. Prologue

**Snow Queen**

_**Chapter 1:** Prologue_

Kaito stepped deeper into the thick snow.

This mountain was easier to climb than he thought. It wasn't very steep. It wasn't very tall, either, so it was easy to breathe. He wondered why people rarely scaled it.

Maybe it was because of the snow? It was just barely cold enough for the white stuff to fall, but the temperature never changed, so the ground was always covered in mounds of it.

He sighed, exhaling steamy breath, and wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck. It would take him a day to get back down the mountain, and night would fall in just a few hours. He had to find somewhere to stay the night.

Looking around, he noticed a snow covered cave about twenty feet away.

_So lucky!_

He had never had such an easy time climbing a mountain, and to find shelter this quickly? It was a miracle. He did miss the challenge of trekking up a difficult mountain, but it was nice to have an easy brake sometimes.

He moved closer to the snow covered cave. It was like a tunnel had been carved out of the rock. It was a perfect cave, and it was quite big. It wasn't carved right into the rock, but it stuck out of the mountainside, and the top of it was covered in thick snow.

He now stood in front of it, five feet from the entrance, when he heard a scraping sound. It was she sound of snow being scraped off of something, or maybe the sound of a sled going down a snowy hill. Either way, it came from the top of the cave.

A pile of snow fell from it, and on top of the snow, fell a girl.

But she didn't fall. She landed.

Her pigtails fluttered as she leaped down, and landed in a kneeling position. She looked to the ground for a moment, in that kneeling position, before abruptly standing to look at Kaito.

Her eyes were what amazed him. They were icy blue, and full of hostility and cold bitterness. He felt the frozen hate resonate from her as she stepped closer to him.

He outfit was odd as well, as she wore something between a sundress and a nightgown, and it had quite a bit of lace. It was blindingly white, whiter than the snow. It was sleeveless, and only went down to her knees, but she showed no sign of being cold.

He turned his attention back to her face. Her skin was flawless, and she was incredibly pretty, like a china doll. She was very pale, but there was a distinct pink color in her cheeks. She was shorter than him by at least a head. Then she spoke, with a soft voice like icy water moving down a stream.

"_And who are you?"

* * *

_

_Goodness, I've been writing so much lately. I guess I've had a lot of time and inspiration. This is the prologue, more than it is really the first chapter. Please tell me what you think. I love reviews. Be wonderful! ~Meimei_


	2. Meet the Snow Queen

**Snow Queen**

_**Chapter 2: **_Meet the Snow Queen

"_And who are you?"_

The teal haired girl questioned him, looking into his eyes. Her glare was so intense Kaito wouldn't have been surprised if she was looking into his soul.

"I'm, uh, a mountain climber." He answered with difficulty, staring at this odd girl.

"No, I mean, tell me your name, moron." He eyes glared at him harder.

"Ah, oh, I'm Kaito. The mountain climber. Kaito the mountain climber!" He felt like an idiot.

"And I'm a polar bear," She frowned at him with sarcasm as she back away a step. She placed her hands on her hips. "You're obviously not a mountain climber. You're..." She looked him up and down. "...I don't know, but you're dressed wrong to be a mountain climber. I know, because I," She pointed a dainty finger at her chest. "am a mountain climber myself."

She had just used the words mountain and climber too many times for Kaito to understand. He stared at her, dumbfounded. A white dress was not an outfit for a mountain climber.

"I'm also a doctor, ninja, published author, and pilot," She said, completely serious, without a hint of sarcasm. "but of course, my main profession is being a queen." She motioned to the snowy land that they stood on.

"I am the Snow Queen of this mountain!"

Kaito stood, his head cocked to the side. What did she just say?_ Snow Queen?_

"And all of this is mine. If you plan on staying here, you need my permission. So unless you're gonna ask for it, get off of my mountain."

He was speechless. What was this girl doing here? Was she playing games? Maybe she was younger than she looked, maybe she was a little kid who got lost really high in the mountains.

She lifted one eyebrow and crossed her arms. She was expecting him to say something. So he did.

"What's your name?"

"I told you, I'm the Snow Queen."

"But that's just your title, not your name."

"No, that's my name. SNOW QUEEN!" She grabbed a pile of snow and chucked it at Kaito. It hit him right in the chest, sending waves of cold through him. He sighed, hopelessly.

"Fine then. But is there something I could call you that's shorter than that? It's a bit of a mouthful."

"..." She was silent for a moment, with her eyes closed. She appeared to be deep in thought, trying to remember something. Then she abruptly opened her blue eyes and looked Kaito straight in the eye again.

"Call me Miku. But don't call me that. It's rude to address royalty like that. Address me as Snow Queen."

"Can I call you My Highness?" He tried reasoning with the odd girl.

"..." She frowned deeply. "No. That's stupid. It's just as long as Snow Queen. I guess you can call me Miku, only because you're such an idiot."

She pouted her lips angrily and walked into the cave.

As he started to follow her, she spun around.

"DON'T FOLLOW ME!" She snapped at him. If she yelled this loud, she'd cause an avalanche. "...stay there."

He stood where he was, startled by this incredibly pushy girl.

She walked back out a minute later, with an apple in her hand.

"What's that for?" He asked her, gently.

"It's a SNACK, stupid-head."

He was getting tired of these insults quickly. He felt the sudden urge to punch Miku.

"Sho, you gonna ashk to shtay here or not?" she yelled while chewing a bite of apple, spitting slightly with each word.

"May I stay the night here, Snow Queen Miku?"

"Okay, either call me Snow Queen or Miku, the two don't go together."

This girl was _seriously_ getting on his nerves. "Can I stay on this mountain or not!"

"Yeah, yeah! Stop yelling," she turned away from him, swallowing another bite of her snack.

"_You can stay with Space Girl. I'll take you to her house."

* * *

_

_Okay, first of all, let me apologize for the characters being out of character. But c'mon, they're Vocaloids, they don't have set personalities._

_I hope you're enjoying this. It's a bit random, but I hope you like it so far. Please review!  
_

_Be fabulous! ~Meimei_


	3. Mountain Goat

**Snow Queen**

_**Chapter 3: **Mountain Goat  
_

"_You can stay with Space Girl. I'll take you to her house."_

Miku turned away from him, still eating the apple, and began to walk thought the snow. Her pigtails flew behind her, gently fanning out.

He quickly gathered himself and followed her, his feet crunching in the snow loudly. He notice how her bare feet made no noise as they stepped forward. And then he noticed that the only sounds he really heard were his footsteps and breathing.

She was so quiet, he couldn't even hear her breathe.

This made him think again about how odd she was for being dressed so lightly. Any normal person would be frozen by now. She must have not been human. She was peculiar too, in the way that she thought she owned the mountain. There were other strange things that bothered him as well. Miku was strange in general. He should have been more scared, or surprised at least. Maybe the cold was driving him crazy.

She stopped at a mound of rocks that built up to a ledge about ten feet off of the ground.

She stepped a foot up and swiftly began to climb. She leaped rock to rock, like a mountain goat. Kaito, on the other hand, struggled up the steep boulders, despite his strong mountain climbing abilities.

Reaching the top, he collapsed on the stone ground. She was already up there, ready to keep moving.

"Hey, booger-head. Get up, we're almost there." She crossed her arms and looked into the distance. "...you're definitely not a mountain climber, if you had this much trouble getting up here. Gosh..." She turned on her heel and began to walk again, her head held high in the air.

"W-wait..." Kaito breathed as he quickly stood up and stumbled after her.

She stopped walking in front of a spacious square cave with a curtain draped over the entrance. Kaito inspected the thick fabric closer. It was a deep midnight blue, and very heavy. Maybe to keep the heat inside of the cave?

"Space Girl!" Miku called, her arms still crossed, her foot tapping impatiently.

They heard a frantic shuffling behind the fabric.

"...yes, Miku?" A gentle voice came from the cave. It was a gentle and blended voice, like the melting of snow under the sun.

"I've got a visitor. He's gotta stay with you, cause I've got no room."

She had plenty of room. A whole empty cave's worth.

"..." There was silence behind the curtain momentarily, before it swung open to reveal a girl who looked about Miku's age. Her hair was long and pink, and she had a terrible cowlick on the top of her head. She wore a blue feathery boa around her neck, and a pale pink winter coat that went down to her knees. She had black knee socks on her feet and thin gloves on her hands. She grabbed Kaito's scar and gently pulled his face closer to hers. She looked him in the eyes, with a gentle but curious stare.

Her eyes were as powerful as Miku's, but with a warm and welcoming red gaze, like a fire in a fireplace. But he saw a glimmer of fear and regret, as if she was trying to hide something terrible behind a mask.

She released his scarf and let him stand up straight again.

"I'm Miki. She calls me Space Girl..." She motioned to Miku with her soft voice. "Only because I like looking at the night sky... but don't listen to her. I'm from earth, I think."

She seemed relatively normal, so Kaito didn't put mush thought into if she was an alien or not. He had gone though enough today.

She sun began to set.

"Ah, I've got to go." Miku spun around suddenly and began walking away from them. "If you give her any trouble, I'll knock your teeth out, moron." She leaped down the rocks, her dress fluttering out like a parachute.

Kaito turned back to the quiet girl. "It it really okay for me to stay with you? Miku kind of just... dumped me on you. Uh, I'm Kaito, anyways..." He felt awkward, talking to this girl. She was just as pretty as Miku but a lot less intimidating.

"It's fine. I get visitors all the time." She motioned for him to come inside.

The first thing he noticed about Miki's "House" was that it was incredibly warm, and probably heated in some way. And then he noticed that she had a few lamps casting golden light along the stone walls. Where did the electricity come from in the middle of a mountain? He proceeded to look around with a curious expression. The cave was really just a large indent in the rock, as it ended not twenty feet from the entrance. A pink mattress sat on the floor to his left, and next to it, a bookshelf lined with colorful books. Judging from appearance, they were all about space and futuristic technology. Some of them were rather thick, as well, suggesting that she was pretty bright. A desk was in the far right corner of the cave. Piles of notebooks sat upon it, threating to topple to the floor in a mess of sketches and short writings.

_So, she's smart... _Kaito inferred from the small room.

He spotted a small cooking stove to his direct right and a coffee table on the floor in front of him, with large couch cushions on either side.

The he noticed the strangest part of the room, beside it being a cave.

The floor was covered in a patchwork of rugs, quilts, and maybe even a few scraps of discarded clothing. There were thick bathroom rugs, thin fleece blankets, pillow cases, comforters, and a whole mess of other things spread neatly out on the ground, not overlapping each other even once, creating a sort of rug. He knelt down and ran his hands along it. The whole floor of the cave was covered in this thing, and each piece of it was sown together with precision.

_...and she has a lot of time on her hands..._he continued to make guesses as to what this Space Girl's past was like, and who she really was.

He looked over to his left where Miki was gathering a tea set from a large wardrobe that he actually hadn't noticed before. Also in the wardrobe where a few extra sets of clothes, a futon mattress, an assortment of what looked to be rolled up maps, a shoe box that probably held something important, an old photo album, and a cardboard box labeled with odd letters in a language that Kaito couldn't read.

She turned to him.

"_Would you like some tea?"

* * *

_

_Finally finished! I don't really have writer's block, I just have laziness. Although, writing is quite fun. Writing is like pulling all of your imagination out and slapping it on a piece of lined paper. Or to put it in a way that sounds better, writing is like painting a picture._

_Or even better, writing is like taking a clear photograph from your mind and showing it to the world._

_I'm hoping you like this story. I rather like it, myself. I like the idea of completely out of character characters. It gives them something special, though I can't really put my finger on it. But, if I changed their names, they would be clearly different people, and this wouldn't be a fan fiction. So that's not really a good thing._

_You're the most wonderful people on Earth, and possibly Venus too. ~Meimei_

_P.S. I of all people should know, but what are people from Saturn called? Like, people from America are Americans and people from Venus are Venusians. Tell me if you know, please._


	4. Tea in Space

**Snow Queen**

_**Chapter 4: **Tea in Space_

"_Would you like some tea?" _

Miki turned to him and held up a slightly chipped tea set, painted with small, pink flowers.

"Ah, oh, yes." He said, awkwardly.

She motioned for him to sit, as she shuffled to the far end of the cave, to the stove. Setting the tea set on the ground by the stove, she hustled back to the wardrobe to get teabags.

Kaito relaxed, letting himself sink into the couch cushion on the patchwork floor. This room was so relaxing and nice, it made him want to lay down and take a nap. He closed his eyes, propping his chin up on his hands, leaning on the table. He heard the sound of china colliding with wood, and opened one eye to glance at Miki, who was setting the tea set out on the table. A small teacup was placed in front of him, along with a pastry on a plate. He could feel the heat melting from the attractive desert. It was topped with a bright red cherry.

"The tea will be done in just a moment." Miki smiled, warmly.

The whole cozy feel of this place almost made Kaito forget that he was actually on a mountain.

"So, Miki, you're clearly into space. Do you study the stars?" He looked at her sleepily.

"No. I don't study the stars. I know everything about them, therefore I have nothing more to study."

Kaito thought nothing of this statement at first. It took him a moment to realize what she had said. Before he could ask more questions, she stood up and went back to the stove. She came back with a teapot. A smell came from the tea, it was nice and sweet and comforting.

She took his cup, filling it with tea. She set it back down in front of him, steaming, but she stopped him when he reached for it. She picked up a jar of golden liquid and scooped some out. She took it and put it in his tea, making it even more welcoming.

"That's honey, in case you couldn't tell. I don't know what you think, but I like my tea to be very, very sweet..." She smiled, stirring with the spoon gently before taking it out and adding the sticky gold to her cup as well.

She set the pot down, and settled herself on the cushion.

Kaito quickly grabbed the cup and lifted it to his mouth. He took a sip, immediately burning his tongue. He set the teacup down hastily, practically spilling the tea it held.

"It's hot." Miki raised the cup to her own lips, but gently blew on it, sending steam moving gently in Kaito's direction.

_You could have told me that sooner!_

"So, where are you from, Kaito?"

_I want to ask you just that. _"I'm from an island to the far south, but I'm a traveler. I've never stayed in one place for long." He tried picking up the tea again. He blew on it, the cup warm in his hands.

"Huh. I suppose it would be nice to never have to go home..." he saw something flash across her eyes. It was like the shadow of a memory came to her mind. It wasn't something he could describe, but seeing it made him feel terribly empty and sad.

"I do miss having a set place to go home to," He said, looking into her eyes "anyways, you said before, you knew everything about space. There are things even scientist don't know. How could you possibly know everything?"

She looked up at him, then back down at her tea, before holding the teacup up to her lips and kissing the edge, taking a dainty sip.

"It's because," she set her cup down, closing her eyes. "I'm an alien."

"W-what? Alien?"

"Yes, Martian from sector Z-21 in the deep northern solar system. We're more developed than average humans, as far as intelligence goes. Don't worry. We're vegetarian."

"Huh?" Kaito was utterly confused at this. "So, Miku calls you space girl cause you're really from space!"

"No, I spend my free time looking at the stars. The alien part of me is unrelated. Sit down now, and eat your dessert."

Kaito realized he was standing, and quickly sat down out of embarrassment and shame. He picked up his fork and stuck it in the pastry. He pulled some off and slipped it in his mouth, swallowing.

"W-wait! Why am I eating this? You're an alien!" He pointed at her with his fork, rudely, no longer caring about politeness.

She gave him a look of sadness, despair, and loneliness, with huge doe eyes. He immediately felt awful and regretted being mean.

"S-sorry..." He looked down at his tea, taking a sip. It was cold now. He didn't even notice how much time was passing.

"It's fine!" She quickly returned to her joyful, warm, welcoming state, acting as if nothing happened.

_I feel like I was just slapped in the face._

"So, let's find where you're going to sleep now..." She stood up and stepped back to the wardrobe where she pulled out a folded futon mattress. She set in on the floor and looked at him, relaxed with her arms to her sides. "I'll let you sleep in my bed if you want. I can sleep on the floor. Or I can sleep in it with you, if you prefer. I suppose it gets rather cold at night, so body heat..." She trailed off, rambling to herself. She looked away with a blank expression.

Kaito pondered the though of sleeping on the same bed with this girl. Yeah, it definitely wasn't going to happen. No way.

"I'll sleep on the floor, thanks." He said uncomfortably, poking at the deformed pastry that sat his plate. It was rather spongy, and cold. It had become unappetizing as quick as the tea.

Miki bustled around momentarily, as Kaito sat at the table, a bit too afraid to move.

"Hey, Kaito, don't you have any luggage or anything? A backpack? Or did you really climb a mountain with nothing but a coat and scarf?"

"Ah," he shifted his weight, "I felt that this mountain was easy enough to climb with nothing. I'm experienced, see,"

"Ah. You know who else climbs mountains? Snow Queen. She's good at it. Anyways," She unfolded his bed and pointed at it, "It's time to sleep, if you want to be well rested in the morning."

He nodded. He realized how hot he was, still wrapped in his coat and scarf. He didn't know how, but the cave really was heated somehow. He untied his hiking boots, slipping them off, removed his coat, and unwrapped his scarf from around his neck. He set everything to the side and slid himself under the thick blankets. He began to drift off. What a weird day. He would definitely sleep on it, and maybe make sense of it in his dreams.

"_G'night, Kaito. See ya in the morning..."

* * *

_

_So. What are your thoughts? Tell me in a review. But, don't be_ too _mean._

_Thanks for reading! You're amazing. ~Meimei_


End file.
